Fancy Grease
by EquestrianKEB
Summary: Kristina, a supposed Socs, is getting a little fed up with just having a 'crush' on Dallas Winston, so what does she do?... full summary inside... DONE!
1. Introduction & Chapter One

**Fancy Grease**

* * *

This is a story dealing with most of the characters from the book _The Outsiders_, but dealing with girls. There are new characters and it's focused mostly on Dally. Oh yea and it's like updated to be more modern.

* * *

_Summary-_ Kristina, a supposed Socs, is getting a little fed up with just having a '_crush_' on Dallas Winston, so what does she do? She goes over to the Greaser turf and starts hanging out with Dally and the gang. Quickly Dally realizes that Kristina isn't the kind of girl that he is used too. This story shows a side of Dally that nobody really knows. My first Fan-Fic :)

* * *

**So lets begin!**

I don't own **The Outsiders

* * *

**

**_Chapter One…_**

Kristina sat on top of the large corral railing watching some of her competition taking on the Barrel course. "We did better then them, didn't we Blitz?" she asked her Blue Roan Quarter Horse gelding. Climbing down from the railing she patted Blitz neck, swinging up into the saddle. Clucking her tongue she kicked her heals into his sides sending him jogging forward. Around this part of the rodeo arena almost everybody was on horseback.

Kristina was about nineteen years old, had dark blonde hair that came down just above her waste, greenish gray eyes, of average height, thin and lived on the West side of town. She was considered a part of the _Socs_, but truly she could care less what '_class'_ you placed her in. She was an accomplished Barrel Racer and owned two Quarter horses Zippin' Blitz and Mickey Mouse, a buckskin Quarter Horse gelding.

A loud wolf whistle was heard from the bull loading area. Kristina jerked her head around looking for the source and if it was to her or not, it was Dallas Winston. Rolling her eyes she turned back around, managing not to grin. "That trouble maker again Blitz!" she whispered under her breath to the gelding who merely flickered his ears back.

"_And that ends our Barrel racing for tonight folks! The winner Cherry Venson (not sure I got that correct), the runner up Kristina Quincy!"_

The announcer's voice boomed over the intercom. "Damn." Kristina mumbled softly, she didn't care what she placed but loosening against Cherry Venson was a sin. She hated that red headed bitch, not only did she steal Kristina's ex-boyfriend but she also moved in on Dally.

"Kristina you ready to load up and go?" it was Jenna, Kristina's best friend. "Oh sure, what's there one more round of bull riding?" she said bring Blitz to a halt. "Uh yea I think, so we won't be missing anything." Kristina grimaced as she got off Blitz, not because she was in pain or disgusted but because Jenna was wrong they _would_ be missing something, Dally ride.

Jenna drove her red mustang, stopping in front of Kristina's house.

"Hey Jenna?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go on a walk."

Jenna smiled softly, her dark brown hair reflecting the moons light; it was a Friday night they could and would stay out all night! "This isn't about that Dallas Winston is it?" she said a smug smile on her face. Kristina raised her eye brows grinning, "Maybe… Wait here I'm gonna go get changed!" she said getting out of the car and running towards her house.

"Ma! I'm going out with Jenna!" she said rushing down the stairs to her bedroom. Quickly she changed from her riding clothes into jeans and a light pink three quarter sleeved shirt. Kristina spent a little more time fixing her hair in the mirror then she did on her outfit. She untied her hair; it dropped onto her shoulders like an overpowering blonde flood. Opening her drawer she grabbed a small switch blade. Taking her bangs which where of even length of the rest of her hair; she tied them around the switch blade, hiding it under the rest of her hair which she would leave down. Even though the switch blade was small it could do damage if it was needed to do so.

With only socks on she rushed up the steps. "Ma I'm leaving!" she called, just then Jenna beeped the cars horn. There was no response. "Mom?" she called again. Kristina quickly looked into the kitchen and then upstairs, yet again her mother was not home. Sighing heavily she grabbed a scrap piece of paper and pen and wrote her mother a note, leaving it on the refrigerator. After making sure the doors where locked she slipped on her sneakers and ran outside.

"Took long enough!" Jenna said getting out of the car. "We can leave your car at Ally's house and then walk from there." Jenna gave her a questioning look, getting back in the car she just exited. "It's a long walk to the East Side." Kristina said with a grin, slipping into the passenger seat. Jenna laughed softly shaking her head,

"You sure did get fancied up for going over on the Greasers turf."

"I don't care whose turf it is and plus both the Socs and Greasers and whatever the rest are go there."

"Where are we talking about?"

"You'll see."

They ended up driving all the way over to the Plaza, which was almost filled. Jenna gasped lightly as they made there ways toward the Theater. "Oh my god! There's Robby!" she said tugging on Kristina's arm. Robby was Jenna's ex-boyfriend. Just as she said that Robby looked over to them and started his way over. "Jenna! Listen I'm sorry, do you want to see a movie with me?" he said stepping in front of her. Jenna smiled softly, "Do I ever!" she said grabbing one of his hands. Kristina rolled her eyes, "Back together once again! What's this the fifth time this week?" "No it's the first!" Jenna opposed starting off towards the ticket her hand entangled with Robby's. Sighing heavily Kristina followed them, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger for amusement.

Just as they reached the ticket booth Dally walked out, his shirt wet as if something liquid was thrown on him. "Hey Jenna, I don't really wanna be around when you two have your makeup make out session so I'll sit this one out." she said nodding her head slightly towards Dally. Jenna smiled sheepishly, "Uh okay." she said, and Robby turned his head as well a confused expression as he looked the way Kristina nodded. "Where the hell are you looking Robby? Not other girls a hope!" she said turning around quickly heading towards Jenna's car in the parking lot. Why? She had no idea…

* * *

_That's the end of the first chapter of Fancy Grease! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter Two

The Outsiders _is not owned by me... if it was I bet I'd be rich..._

* * *

**_Chapter Two…_**

Sitting on the trunk of Jenna's red mustang, she fiddled with the switch blade she tied in the back of her hair. Kristina spotted Dally easily, he seemed extremely angry. Covering the side of her mouth that faced Dally she whistled loudly, quickly brining her hand down, rocking back and forth on the car's truck, peeking over to Dally, he looked and to her luck he was making his way slowly towards her. As she heard him come closer she tossed her long hair over her shoulders and looked towards him, giving him a what-the-hell-do-you-want look.

"What's somebody like you sitting around here by yourself?" he said in a raspy voice. "Waitin'." she said sassily. He laughed quietly coming closer, "Don't act all sassy now Miss Runner Up, I know it was you that whistled." "Miss runner up! Who're you talking to!" As he came closer she noticed he was in great need of a hair cut, like all the greasers where. "I'm talking to you!" he said stopping, right in front of her probably a foot or two away. She laughed softly, "What you get in the bull riding?" she asked. "I don't care what I got. All's I wanna do is get in bed with you." he said moving closer running his hand over her thigh. Startled she jerked her leg away, grabbing his arm with her one hand. "I don't think so." she said tightening her grip. He laughed again, but did not try to snatch his hand away. "That means you didn't do good." she said letting go, realizing how easily he could snap her wrist. "A lot of fiery girls out tonight." he said once again running his hand over her leg. Grabbing his wrist she held it tightly, starting to dig her nails into him. "Stop!" she said firmly. He chuckled softly, not even flinching. "I hope your not laughing when I hit the shit out of you!" she said raising her other hand in a fist. He laughed harder, "Shit let me get you a drink to throw on me like the other one!" he said quickly grabbing her fist pulling it down. She dug her nails even deeper, "Who's the other girl?" she said quickly, that bitch Cherry usually went to the movies after shows. "That red headed broad." She released the grip on his hand, trying to unclamp his grasp. "Cherry?" "Yea that's her." "Bitch…" she mumbled still fighting his grip. He tightened his grip and pushed her free hand away, "Me?" "No, her." she said her hand going back trying to free her trapped one. He chuckled, grabbing her other hand, "What you gonna do now?" he said moving as close as possible. "Let go!" she said fiercely tugging both hands. He smugly smiled down at her, not letting go quick enough. Swiftly she bit his hand, startled he let go of her and yelped. "What was that for?" "You didn't let go quick enough." she said smiling in triumph up at him.

Dally's yelp got attention from almost everybody, and a few Socs guys where heading their way over. "Crap…" Kristina said softly quickly leaping up, banging into Dally's chest. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer. "Not now lover boy." she said harshly pushing him away. "What do you want?" she called ruthlessly to the three Socs, one was Frankie who was Kristina's ex-boyfriend, Will, best friend. "Leave her alone Greaser." Dally whirled around as Kristina shouted toward to oncoming boys, running his hand threw his raggedy hair he smirked "What happens if I don't?" he said clutching his hands into fist ready to punch. "You three go! Shoo mind your own business I got it under control!" Kristina said trying to shoo them away. "I don't think so Kristina." Frankie said, drawing a knife out of his back pocket. "You think I'm afraid of a bunch of pussies like you?" Dally said making his way to close the gap. "Danmit Frankie I said I got it under control now fuck off!" she said louder and forceful. "I'd say we beat you Greaser." "Like to see you try!" In a swift movement Frankie lunged forward but Dally dodged him. Thinking fast Kristina untangled her switchblade snapping it out, pointing it to the Socs. "Knock it off!" she said, glancing down at her thumb which was bleeding she musta got it caught on the blade. Dally raised his eyebrows surprised she threatened to use a knife. "Honey I think you got the knife pointed the wrong way." Frankie said backing off a bit. "I don't, now go back to where you came from. I got this under control." she said moving in between Dally and Frankie before any of them could try something slick. Reluctantly the three Soc's left turning around every so often.

Hearing Dally move behind her, she turned around. "Don't even try to go after them." she said pointing the blade at him. "I wasn't going to try, not with a crazy broad like you running around with a blade like that." Kristina smiled slyly, "I had a feeling I would need it, haven't carried it for awhile." she said putting the blade back in its frame. "I can tell. You cut yourself something bad." he said grabbing her hand to check it over.

"Dally!"

Kristina turned her head quickly towards the call; a short slender boy accompanied with two other boys came running towards them. "Gosh Dally how many people you have after you?" she grumbled turning back to him. "No worries that's just PonyBoy, Johnny and Two-Bit." he said still inspecting her cut. "Gosh Dally we saw the whole thing!" the shortest one said. "I think you're the only person that could keep Dally from going after them!" the tallest one said, the other one stayed quiet. Dally gave a harsh glare towards the quiet one then looked towards the other two. Kristina smiled softly, "Yea held 'em off with a blade." "Whoa are we on a roll tonight three good looking girls in one night!" the oldest one said checking Kristina out. She raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to say something but Dally interrupted her. "Two-Bit shut up." he said walking away, pulling her with him. "Where we going!" she said unexpectedly. "Looks like Dally got a girl any way!" the shortest one said, and for some reason the quiet one turned a pale pink color. "Huh?" she said turning around to them. Even though there was no invite the three boys followed.

The group of four sat in a small fast food restaurant type place. Dally sat next to Kristina and across the table the three boys sat. "Hold a napkin on it." Dally instructed to her, she hadn't looked down at her finger clearly until now. "Damn you cut that thing up good!" Two-Bit said looking at her cut. Kristina wrapped a napkin around her wound, reaching into her pocket putting her switchblade onto the table. Dally quickly took it and checked it out. "It's pretty sharp." he said inspecting the blade. "Believe it or not honey but you're the first girl I ever saw Dally this humble with!" Two-Bit said laughing. "Two-Bit right?" she said keeping a careful watch on her knife. "Yea, that's PonyBoy and that's Johnny." he said, the other two boys nodded their heads. Kristina smiled softly, "Two-Bit hun, my names Kristina." He laughed; Kristina gave him a questioning look before glancing towards the other boys. "I think he is wasted so don't mind him." PonyBoy said picking up the knife that Dally just put on the table.

"You don't talk a lot huh?" she said softly, a voice you would use with a child, to Johnny. "Uhh not really." he said looking down. "He never talks!" Two-Bit said snatching the knife out of PonyBoy's hands to inspect it himself.

"Why not?"

"I dunno." Johnny said shrugging his shoulders.

Dally shifted, his hand inching its way onto her thigh… again. Kristina turned quickly toward Dally but instead of shoving his hand away she let it stay there, but put her good hand on top of if so he couldn't move it. Both PonyBoy and Johnny looked down but Two-Bit didn't seem to care, but it was pretty obvious what was going on. "So tell me, how you hid your blade?" Dally asked. The other three boys looked up with interest, Kristina smiled smugly. "Tied it in my hair." she said matter-o-factly. "Damn that's slick!" Dally said looking towards the knife that Johnny looked over quickly before sliding it across the table to Kristina. "Never would have thought of that!" PonyBoy said wide eyes. "I'd gotta try that some time." Two-Bit said. "You're hairs long enough!" Kristina said removing her hand from Dally's to ball up the blood filled napkin. Two-Bit grimaced, remaining silent.

"Oh yea, why'd you say you guys where on a roll with the girls?" Kristina asked curiously, noting the blood from the cut on her thumb had slowed down. PonyBoy and Johnny glimpsed at each other then at Dally. "We where at the movies with Cherry and Marcia, then we came out and saw what was going on with those Socs guys." PonyBoy said looking at Dally every so often. Without indicating Dally stood up and walked out. "Where's he going?" she questioned. "I'll go see." Two-Bit said scooting out of the chair. "So why where you talking to Cherry and Marcia, I myself and surprised she would even pass you two a glance." she said fiddling with her knife. "I'm surprised you yourself is even talking to us!" Johnny said taking defense of the two other girls. Raising her eyebrows in alarm Kristina giggled softly, "Whoa there, I talk to anybody and everybody, don't go jumpin' to conclusions." "We where watching a movie and Dally was talking dirty to Cherry and then he left to get them a soda and we started talking to them and then Dally came back and Cherry threw the soda in his face and Johnny told him to leave her a lone and the Dally stormed off." "Hmmp, that's a surprise." she said softly glancing towards to the door, Two-Bit came back in and sat back down but nobody talked.

"Tell me why are you fooling around with Dally?" Two-Bit said, he sounded more sober now. "Huh?" Kristina said surprisingly. "Girls like _you_ aren't normally hanging out with guys like _us_." Two-Bit said. "Girls like me? You don't even know me, I'm not like some of those other girls, I could care less what part of the city you live on." she said bitterly, she paused pursing her lips, "Plus he started messing with me first!" Two-Bit chuckled, "I see why." "How'd he start wit you?" PonyBoy asked. "He came up and we started talking and then he started getting a little…. uh frisky and I told him to stop and threatened to hit 'im and he grabbed both my hands and then I bit 'im cause he didn't let go quick enough and the those other boys came over and you saw the rest. Where is he anyhow?" All three raised their eyebrows, dismissing her question.

"Hey don't you ride in the rodeos, on the Blue-black horse?" PonyBoy asked suddenly. She smiled; she loved talking about her horses, "Yea Blitz, I barrel race 'im." "I thought I saw you there a couple times, you're pretty good too." he said. "No offence but are you like into horses, because of your name?" Two-Bit roared laughs, and Johnny grinned. "Nah, my dad was just a really original man; my brother's name is Soda Pop." PonyBoy said ignoring his two friends laugh. "He works down at the one car shop HX or something?" "Yea that's him!" "You guys look alike." she said getting up from her chair. "Where're you going?" Two-Bit asked getting up the other two following in suit. "Outside!" she said putting the knife in her back pocket talking out the door.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own **_The Outsiders_

* * *

_**Chapter Three….**_

Immediately Kristina looked towards Jenna's car, and there Jenna and Robby where. "I'll be right back." she said to the three boys that followed her out the door taking off at a slow run towards Jenna's car. "Jenna!" she called happily, looking over to her Jenna smiled. "Hey girl, wondering where you went! I heard what happened with Frankie and them and Will is pissed!" she said moving her way towards them, closing the gap in between then. "Will heard already?" Kristina said eyes widen. "Everybody did!" "Good, that's what he gets for leaving me for Cherry." she said grinning smugly. "Well me and Robby are gonna go out somewhere you want me to take you home now?" Jenna said. "Nah I think I'm fine, I could walk home if I need to plus I made some friends." Kristina said laughing softly. "Okay I'll see ya later, be careful ya here." she said turning away, Kristina rolled her eyes before walking back towards where she left Pony Boy, Johnny and Two-Bit. She walked her little sexy walk, knowing tons of eyes where on her, she a supposed Socs was hanging out with Greasers…

Johnny and Pony Boy sat on the curb, Kristina sat next to them. "Where'd Two-Bit go?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Went to talk to Dally." Pony Boy said softly. "Who is where?" "Don't know." Kristina laughed, "You don't pay attention much do you?" Pony Boy shrugged his shoulders, "I guess not." Just then somebody grabbed Kristina's shoulder; instinctively she jumped up and whirled around. "You freaking scared me!" she said giggling softly. "Just don't pull that knife out on me." Dally said in a more gentle way then he had when they first talked. "Where'd you run off to?" she asked side stepping his hand that tried to grab her. "Talkin' to a few friends." Even though curiosity begged her too she didn't ask about what but instead merely said, "Oh ok whatever."

Soon everybody was up and started walking. "Where're we going?" Kristina asked softly, nobody had opposed her following but then again they hadn't invited her, Dally just nodded his head for her to follow and she did. "Just walking, probably stop at Pony's house or somethin." Dally said, once again trying to grab her. Now this was getting to be a game, and Dally was starting to get annoyed. A blue mustang sped past; Kristina observed that Johnny's faced started to grow pale. There was so much she still had to learn about these Greasers. "Kristina you're probably the only girl Dally hasn't grabbed and has his way with." Two-Bit said noticing their little game. Kristina smiled smugly, "I'm not like most girls." Dally grimaced and mumbled something under his breath. "I could tell, not many Socs hang around, and play around with Greasers… especially Dally." Two-Bit added, rather cruelly at that. Kristina stopped in her tracks, it wouldn't have bothered her that bad if he had said it in a different way but he said it way to rudely. Dally looked like he wanted to kill Two-Bit right then and there, Two-Bit could scare away one of the best girls he had in a while if he kept on going at it.

"You know, I told you before I could care less what peoples '_classes'_ are, I don't even go by them. Maybe just maybe you should learn about the person before you start making conclusions about them. You're obviously just going by the area I live at, because I wear short skits, I sometimes get a little drunk here and there, I do stuff I regret too and every fucking single girl does it! It doesn't matter what side of town they live at Two-Bit! Did you ever take a second and ask me for my background? My past?" by now she was yelling and the group had stopped, each staring at her with a sort of shock. Taking a deep breath she said in a more calm matter "That's what I thought…" and with that she started walking to where ever they where going, whether they followed or not.

It was a while before any of them said anything but they all four where walking together. "Tell us your _past_?" Two-Bit asked suddenly, coming to a stop by the park. Glancing at the four guys before saying anything she sighed heavily. "It's kinda long, we might want to take a seat or something…" she said shifting her weight uneasily. "Nobody's past is longer then Dally's jail records and we could stand for that!" Two-Bit added grinning cheesily. "Yea and no girl was ever supposed to be able to kept Dally at bay." she said rolling her eyes walking towards the swing set.

Kristina sat on one of the swings, kicking the dirt with her shoe and swaying a little before she started. PonyBoy stood on one of the swings, Two-Bit and Johnny leaned against one of the swing set poles, Dally stood a few feet away from both of them, and each of them where smoking. "Let's see…" she said to herself, thinking of where to start. She was strong talking about most of the stuff that happened in her pasted.

"Okay my dad was killed when I was like maybe five my sister was about nine. You see he was from around here, and as much as my mom told him to stop he just couldn't. He was a druggie and a dealer, the whole deal. Betcha didn't think that was so huh?" she said glancing towards Two-Bit. "They never found who killed him; the police didn't pay much mind to his murder to begin with."

"My mom ended up getting a job at this magazine company and she had it ever since, though she had to work long hours and me and my older sister never got to see her. So we grew up basically fending for ourselves. Around that time we lived around the middle class area, but then my mom married this guy when I was about eleven. He ended up being a real drunk, always he beat my mom and sometimes even my sister and me, that really how I learned how to fight. I'm a good fighter now… Me, my mom and sister left him one night and some how mom got a shit load of money from the government after the divorce and we moved into the house that just so happens to be on the west side of town.

"About five years ago my sister moved out and that left me and my mom in the house, and still to this day my mom is never home. I don't mind much anymore I suppose, don't even remember how it felt to be something that somebody looked forward coming home from work everyday. So yea I've been around town a lot. Betcha thought only you guys had those kinds of problems huh? Being picked up early from school by a police and then taken to the hospital to find out your father was killed, then watching your mother get beaten then yourself getting beaten, unsure whether to fight back or not, figuring out how to cook your own dinner, if any, by the age of ten. Every kid around here goes threw the same thing; they just have different ways of showing it. Socs parent's give them gifts that coast lots of money for forgiveness, and." she paused for the first time since she began looking towards all of them. "I dunno what you guys get, I didn't get anything though. We live in that area but we aren't the family that has the money, we just got the house that is all. "

She took a deep breath, pulling herself out of the swing. "Surprise, surprise." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as the greaser's remained silent. "Well I'd be damned! We got ourselves some fancy grease!" Two-Bit said laughing. "Fancy grease?" Dally questioned, before laughing himself. Pony and Johnny smiled. "Fancy grease, I like it! Go ahead yous laugh!" Kristina said turning to Johnny and Pony. Looking at each other they laughed… Sighing softly she turned to find her way back to the sidewalk, "I'm glad my life is such a joke!" she called over her shoulder, sticking out her tongue at them.

How long had it been since she stuck out her tongue at guys? Not since she was at least thirteen. Yes, there was something definitely about these boys that made her feel at ease. Maybe it was because they all shared the same pasted, and some how without even talking to each other they where brought together, because they where meant to be together, to over come something big ahead if them, that might cause somebody's life or two if not handled correctly, just maybe…

* * *

_So Chappie three is over! I hope you like how my story is going so far! _


	4. Chapter Four

**_I don't own THE OUTSIDERS_**

* * *

_**Chapter Four….**_

Johnny and PonyBoy departed from the group and it seemed Kristina, Dally and Two-Bit where walking for no reason. A junky car pulled up on the curb by them, in everyway _but_ quiet. "Yo! Dally, Shepherd wants to talk to you!" the driver in the car called. "Why?" Dally questioned, before long all three of them where pilled in the car driving to where they just walked from. "Now is this a popular thing for Dally, to have all these people after him?" Kristina said over the loud rumbling car's engine. Dally chuckled, he chuckled a lot, "Just about." his gentle voice he had used a bit ago was gone and he was back to his harsh voice. "Dally what you'd do to make Shepherd so mad?" the guy driving said turning his head toward them, taking his eyes off the road. "Ahh shit he wants to scrap?" Dally said grimly.

"Yea he is pretty pissed."

"I musta sliced his tires…" Two-Bit laughed, "Musta? Gee Dally how stupid do you get?" Dally socked him in the arm hard, Two-Bit looked like he was about to hit him back. "Hey! Not with me in the middle, I'm not about to get hit by one of yous!" Kristina said firmly. Luckily after all three gave her a questioning look they obeyed and where quiet. She soon settled into the piece of junk these guys called a car.

"Is that your gang or another one?" Kristina asked quietly as she walked next to Dally approaching a good sized crowd. "Another one." he said coolly, obviously not fazed that he was going to be fighting in a matter of minutes, he actually seemed a little eager about it. Shepard turned and started walking over. "Two-Bit keep watch of her." Dally said before walking the rest of the gap in between him and Shepard. "I'm not a kid I don't need to be watched over!" Kristina opposed softly standing next to Two-Bit.

Kristina was soon happy that Dally had instructed Two-Bit to stay with her, because as soon as one of the two went for the first punch everybody was alive, shoving and pushing each other to get a good view. She bit her lip watching Dally and Shepard fight fiercely. Both seemed to have equal skill in fighting. Shepard soon got out his anger on Dally and backed away, with an eye that would surely be black and blue by tomorrow. With one hand rapped around his chest Dally walked towards them. "What did you hurt?" Two-Bit and Kristina both asked, walked over to him. "No, he just refreshed an old wound." Dally said, his hand dropping from his side an into his coat pocket fishing out a cigarette and lighter. "Doesn't seem like he refreshed it, seems like he made it!" Two-Bit said, like usual cracking a stupid joke. "Shut up Two-Bit." Dally warned, Two-Bit snorted before laughing.

"You know you should put something on your chest." Kristina advised as they walked down the path they had just left about thirty minutes ago. "I told you its fine!" Dally said stubbornly, frustrated about both she and Two-Bit telling him to take care of himself. "I'm going to get going; I'll go find something to get into." Two-Bit said as they reached a street corner, dimly lit by a flickering street light. "See ya." Dally said nodding his head. "Bye Two-Bit." Kristina said waving with her one hand, the other was entangling with Dally's.

She smiled softly, "Sooo…" she said softly. "You leaving too?" he asked. "Not if you don't want me too, but it's getting kinda late." she said adjusting herself so she was in front of him rather then at his side.

"No you can stay with me."

"Want to come to my house?" she asked biting her tongue, not believing what she just asked. _Please say no, please_, she thought to herself hoping it wasn't visible in her facial expressions. Raising an eyebrow he looked down at her, "Yea why not." Forcing a small grin she turned to the direction of her house getting ready to walk. "Kristina?" Dally's questioning voice asked her, she turned rather slowly not knowing what to expect. His lips touched hers in a harsh manner and she pulled away slightly, in shock, but some how her lips found their way back to his…


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own **The Outsiders**

* * *

_**Chapter Five….**_

Kristina silently walked into the house, just a little pasted one in the morning. "Kristina is that you!" a voice called from up the steps, it was her mother. "Yea mom! I was out with Jenna!" Kristina called up the stairs. "I know I got your note, good night!" "Night ma!" And with that Kristina quietly but quickly rushed down the steps and to the back door.

"I'm right here." She bit back a scream as she heard Dally's hard raspy voice and heavy hand on her shoulder. "How'd you get in?" she whispered grabbing his hand and leading him to her bedroom. "Got my ways." he said in his regular tone following her. "Don't bother to try and be quiet…" she grumbled sarcastically under her breath.

Her room was nothing special, the walls where a light beige color, the rug was an off white color, she had a small dresser with a television on it, a makeshift table she used as a makeup area, her bed with was a full sized with dark brown comforter with light brown swirls and then she had a closet where she kept most of her clothes. "Nice looking room you got here." Dally said looking around as she shut and locked the door behind them. "It's cool, just basic I guess." she said cleaning up a few clothes that where carelessly lying on the floor. He sat down on the bed and grimaced, holding his chest once more.

"He really messed your side up didn't he?" Kristina asked catching his reactions and sitting next to him. "Nah, I'm fine." he said looking at her with a new light in his eye. Glancing around quickly Kristina jumped to her feet. "You must be hungry or thirsty Dally. Want anything?" she asked heading towards the door. Why had she insisted he come? They weren't going to do anything… or where they? "Nah I'm fine." clearly he was annoyed, probably thinking the same thing she was just. "I'll be right back stay here." Kristina said slinking out the door and up the steps to the kitchen.

Kristina soon returned with a cup of water and a small bag of ice. "What's the ice for?" Dally asked as she shut the door behind her. "Your side." she said tossing it to him, before taking a sip of water even though she wasn't thirsty at all. "Said it was fine." he grumbled under his breath. Putting her cup on her dresser she sat next to him, "Obviously not if it has you grabbing at it every few seconds." she said sassily.

Grinning he laughed softly and ever so casually he bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. Surprised she tried to pull away but she just couldn't and of course being Dallas Winston he didn't stop at that he just kept on going. Soon before she knew it she was pinned against her bed, her tongue running along the inside of his mouth, his doing the same to hers, and they went a little too far she would have liked for their first night actually talking.

Dally was moving down her body and then he stopped. Kristina felt him grow stiff over top of her. "Somebody coming!" he whispered rolling from a top of her. She shot up, eyes wide with bewilderment. She was going to get caught with Dallas Winston in the bed, and a greaser at that!

Leaping up she pulled Dally up with her shoving him into the closet, "Stay in there!" she whispered demandingly, searching her bedroom floor for a shirt. There was a knock on the door and the door knob began to shift.

"Kristina you awake?"

"Hold on I'm getting changed!" Kristina said her voice hoarse. She grabbed the first shirt that her hand touched, slipping it on over her head. "K what do you want?" Kristina said opening the door, leaning against the door framing. "Brice is coming over tomorrow morning and I just wanted to remind you." Her mother's eyes looked her over quickly, "Whose shirt is that?" She almost gasped as she looked down, of course she grabbed Dally's shirt, which dwarfed _her_ in size. "Oh this… uh it's a shirt Jenna let me borrow." she said faintly. "Oh okay… I'll see ya in the morning." 'Uh yea I guess. Night!" Kristina watched her mom walked up the stairs before shutting her door and locking it. Leaning against the back of the door she exhaled a deep relieving breath. "You can come out." she said letting herself slip down from the door onto the floor. That was close… way too close.

Dally came out a mischievous grin on his face. "That was a close one." he said laughing softly. "A little too close if you asked me." she said running her hand threw her long blonde hair. "Whose Brice?" he asked walking towards her. "My nephew…" she replied softly. Dally raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he was now standing over her extending her a hand to get up. She took his hand and let him pull her up close to him.

"Dally." she said softly, as he picked her up by the waist, automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Huh?" he said starting to kiss her neck. "I think we went a little to far." she said softly closing her eyes afraid what his reaction might be. His arms left her legs, causing her to tighten her hold she had around his waist and pull herself up with her arms that where around his neck. "What'd you mean?" he asked his ice blue eyes staring down at her with question. "I mean I liked it and all, but we just started _talking_ tonight." He grimaced not knowing whether it was from what she just said or his chest, she let go, stumbling backwards a few steps. "That maybe so but I've been looking at you for a _long_ time." he said grabbing her wrist gently. "Dallas no, we've gone to far already!" she warned him snatching back her wrist.

His expression fell and he walked away to grab his jacket. Grabbing another shirt she turned her back to him and quickly switched shirts, "Dally you don't have to leave now." she said softly handing him his shirt, she couldn't stand to see guys upset. It wasn't supposed to be in their nature, they where supposed to be rough and tough. "Why should I stay? It's gonna be light out soon any way." he said slipping his shirt on then his jacket. Kristina glanced at the clock, only two thirty it wouldn't be light for at least an hour or so. "I guess your right." she said softly opening her bedroom door and peeking around making sure nobody was around.

They didn't talk as Kristina led him to the back door. As she opened it the cold air whipped against her face, "It's cold out there." she said turning to Dally. He shrugged his shoulders, "See ya sometime." he said starting to walk out the door. "Dally." He turned getting ready to pop his collar up. Swiftly she grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave and tilted her head kissing him on the lips; he retuned a kiss his tongue making one swift round in her mouth before he walked away. "I'll meet you down the street tomorrow evening!" she called watching him disappear into the darkness.

As she shut the door her hand remained on it for a minute or two. "I just made out with Dallas Winston…" she said to herself in a questioning triumph wandering back to her bedroom.

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter five, hope ya liked!_


	6. Chapter Six

**I don't own the Outsiders... I bet I can type that with my eyes closed! **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six…._

Dressed in flare blue jeans and a warm black jacket with her long blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail that swung as she walked, Kristina walked down the street. Again she carried her switchblade, this time it stuck out at the top of her ponytail but was disguised with a felt black rose she also stuck in. The sun was already starting to set and the sky was stained with the color of blood and purple.

She had stopped at a corner waiting for the car to pass but she was caught up in the beauty of the setting sky. Strong arms swiftly wrapped around her waist picking her a few feet off the ground. Kristina yelped startled, looking over her shoulder only to see Dally. "Hey there." he said before kissing her lips. "Hi yourself!" she said smiling her sexiest as he put her back down. "Where's your blade this time?" he asked mockingly. "My hair, behind the flower." she said dismissing his taunting, perching on hand on her hip. Raising an eyebrow he laughed, "Slick little thing you are." he said wrapping one hand around her waist. "Yea I know. Where are we going?"

"Movie a club whatever you want."

"Both sound good I think I like the club idea better…"

By then they had started walking, Dally's arm wrapped around Kristina's waist and his thumb hooked in her belt loop and she snuggled slightly into him. A small crowd was gathered by the park, as well as some police cars. Almost immediately as it came into view she felt Dally edgy. "Wonder what happened. Do you know?" she asked looking up at him, his face was stiff but he looked down at her and smiled softly. "Surprisingly no I don't."

A little ways after the park had disappeared behind them, Dally relaxed. "Dally what happened I know you know." Kristina said, with all those police something bad must had happened. "I told you I didn't." he said firmly his arm tensing. She stopped, he did too, she stared up at him lips pursed. "I know you know, this is your turf and you out of all people would know what was going on." she said, she wouldn't have bothered him if she didn't think it didn't involved him. "Kristina I told you I don't know!" he said firmly his arm leaving her waist digging in his coat pocket. "Where's you other jacket? That wasn't the one you wore yesterday." He didn't answer but instead exhaled deeply lighting a cigarette. "For somebody that's involved with the police so much I'm surprised you don't have an explanation…" she gasped softly and grabbed his wrist looking up at him wide eyes, lowering her voice she said softly "You didn't kill that one guy Shepard did you?" He looked at her wide-eyed just as surprised as she, "Hell no!" he said, by the way he said it she could tell he was getting annoyed. "Dally please tell me, I swear I won't tell anybody! And if it's that bad you can't tell me maybe I can help somehow…"

Taking a deep inhale on his cigarette he took her arm and led her into the closes ally way looking around it cautiously before he said anything. "Pony and Johnny killed a Socs yesterday night at the park, they came and found me after I left your house." he said barely over a whisper. She stared at him speechless. "Danmit I knew I shouldn't have told you…" he said running his blonde hand threw his hair. "No, no I won't tell but where are they?" she asked. "Out at a church in the country." he said looking around once more not being too detailed. "What, I mean why did they do it?"

"I'm going to see them probably tomorrow night…" he said starting to walk out of the ally. Kristina followed, she was sure her face was pale with shock. "I'm coming with you." He turned to look at her, "I don't think so." "I'm coming Dally like it or not, I'll think of a plan." she said firmly.

That night went by slowly and she bet Dally was regretting even telling her about it. When she did finally go home and try to go to sleep she couldn't, all night she tossed and turned and at five in the morning dressed in her pajamas and a blanket draped over her shoulders she went outside and sat on the back step watching the sunrise. _Pony Boy and Johnny seemed like such nice kids they wouldn't deliberately kill somebody without some kind of taunting_, she thought making a light cloud of warmth come from her mouth into the cold morning air. Staring at the sun she got an idea! Jumping up she went inside to plan it out more clearly.

It was Eleven Thirty in the afternoon; Kristina paced her bedroom floor with a cordless phone to her ear waiting for somebody to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna?"

"Oh hey Kristina! What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

_Chapter Six is over already... man... lol..._


	7. Chapter Seven

_Me no own _The Outsiders

* * *

**_Chapter Seven…._**

Sitting on a bench huddled closely next to Dally, Kristina awaited for their lift to come. "You didn't tell her anything did you?" he asked, when he found out she asked Jenna for a lift to the train station he flipped out. "No alls I asked was for her to give us a ride to the train station and that we weren't running away to get married some place." Kristina said jiggling her leg up and down out of pure coldness. "Okay… Is that her?" Dally said pointing to a red mustang that stopped a few feet ahead. "Yea that's her, come on." she said getting up and walking towards the car.

"Thank you so much Jenna!" she said as she got in the passenger seat and Dally got in the back of the car.

"No problem, but you sure you two aren't running away to get married or anything?"

"Positive."

"Okay so to the train station?"

"Yea-" "No a little ways before it." Dally interrupted. "Okay! And I won't say anything to anybody just if your mom calls at my house and I'll tell her you're busy with the horses or something." Jenna said.

Crouched in the bushes by the train tracks both Dally and Kristina waited quietly. "Here it comes, right on time!" Dally said preparing himself to jump aboard. "When I say so jump." he added as the train came closer. Kristina prepared herself to be positioned like Dally, she was wondering what she should do she never hoped a train before. The train seemed to slow as it pasted and before she knew it Dally called "Go!" and she jumped up in the wagon with him. It was easier then she thought it would be.

"Now we wait…" she said softly a couple moments after they hoped on. "I'll keep watch for our stop and you can sleep." Dally said sitting down by the back box car walls. Kristina eyed him carefully as she sat next to him, "I don't think I'll be able to fall a sleep." she said softly, regretting that she didn't where warmer clothes. "I don't even know why I brought you." he said looking comically at her. She remained quiet laying her head against the wooden crate like wall. The last bit she remembered was cuddling closer with Dally and laying her head in his shoulder before drifting into a light sleep.

Slowly her eyes opened she must have been sleeping for an hour or two but it was still dark outside and the train rumbled on slowly. Her head still rest on Dally's shoulder and she felt the warmth of his arm around her waist. Picking her head off his shoulder she shrugged her shoulders yawning softly. "Didn't mean to fall asleep…" she said turning to him. "Its fine I told you, you could. Our stops coming up." he said. "Even if you didn't say I could I would have…" she said laying her head back on his shoulder. He chuckled softly, "You know you talk in your sleep?" he said before kissing the top of her head. "Oh god what did I say!" she said giggling. "Just a bunch of blurred words, couldn't make most of them out." "What did I say that you _could_ make out?" He remained quiet.

"Dally?"

"Huh?"

"What did I say?"

"Nothing."

Sighing heavily she nestled her head against his shoulder. "What did those guys do to make Johnny and Pony kill one of 'em?" Kristina asked gazing out of the train, her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and she was able to make out just about anything they pasted. "Pony and Johnny where walking at the park and one tried to drown Pony and Johnny stabbed the one and he bled to death I'm guessing…" Dally said as if he wasn't fazed by it at all.

"They seemed so nice, even if Johnny doesn't talk." she said softly. "They both a couple of nice kids, Johnny though… Johnny doesn't have anybody to look after him except the gang, he is like our pet." Dally said shifting his weight. "What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"His parents could care less about him; his dad is always beating him. I bet they wouldn't care if he was killed... they didn't before."

"Wait a minute… he was almost killed?"

"Yea by some Socs, they beat him near death we just found him in time." he said.

Kristina realized that alone Dally was much gentler then when he was around other people. She gasped softly, "Poor kid, I'll make sure they'll get out of this safe…" she said softly more to herself then Dally. "This is our stop." Dally said standing up followed in suit by Kristina.

"We're gonna jump again?"

"Yea."

"Just roll?"

Dally smirked and looked at her, "Whatever you want." he said grabbing her hand pulling her off the train with him. She couldn't help but to slightly scream.

Dally landed first and stumbled a few steps, landing on his feet while Kristina fell, a sharp pain running threw her ankle. Laughing he helped her to her feet. "You okay?" he asked looking her over. "Yea my ankle hurts a little but it will go away." she said dusting off her hands on her jeans. "Lets get a move on it's a bit of a walk." he said turning away from her and started walking.

Kristina followed Dally, who knew the path like the back of his hand. She was starting to lag behind after ten minutes or so but Dally still kept on at a steady pace. Paying more attention to her footing then the direction they where going she started to notice they where going up a hill and looked up on the top. "Is that is?" she asked softly increasing her speed. "Yea." he said. As they got nearer to the abandoned church she heard muffled movements. Dally stopped and whistled. Two heads poked out from behind the door, smiling gleefully seeing Dally.

"Dally! We didn't expect you so soon!" Pony said cheerfully opening the door wider for Dally to enter. "Neither did I." Dally said entering looking over his shoulder for Kristina. Both Johnny's and Pony's eyebrows shot up as they noticed her, and then they gave Dally and questioning look. "Uh, hi Kristina… that's your name right?" Pony said backing away from the door giving her plenty of room to enter. "Hi Pony, hi Johnny. Yea it's Kristina." she said smiling softly towards them. "She demanded that she come..." Dally said looking around the dark church, sitting down on the ground. She rolled her eyes, standing by Dally.

"Did you guys cut your hair?" she suddenly said mouth a gasped with astonishment. Dally shot them quick looks, "My god! You did, Pony did you dye yours too?" he said surprisingly. Both boys ran their hands over their head smiling sheepishly towards them. "A way of disguise…" Johnny said. "That was a good idea." she said taking a seat by Dally,

The grouped talked about what was going on back in the city for a little longer before deciding they would go to sleep. Still bundled up in her jacket, Kristina fell asleep, with her head resting on Dally's shoulder, like they had on the train.

* * *

_So there goes Chapter Seven!_ **R&R!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**_I don't own THE OUTSIDERS_**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight…**_

A rich gold light shone brightly threw the church windows, mirroring its image across the hard rock like flooring. Shifting uneasily, Kristina opened her eyes slightly, Dally was gone but she heard talking. Deciding to stay still and act like she was still sleeping she strained her hearing to hear PonyBoy and Johnny talking.

"Do you think _she_ really like him?" a voice that sounded mostly like Johnny's. "I dunno, I wonder if _he _likes _her_…" PonyBoy said. "I'm not sure I trust her just yet, she isn't one of us Pony." "Yea she is kinda iffy just yet. Maybe she'll turn out to be like one of us… you heard her story." "Yea I did, but stories could be made up quick Pony." Pony sighed deeply, "I think she likes him Johnny, I hope he doesn't go breaking her heart." "What'd ya mean? It's physically and mentally impossible for Dallas Winston to love somebody." Johnny said laughing. "Yea whatever, Greaser…" Pony replied, a few seconds later there where scuffling noises, the two where play fighting.

Kristina stared at the wall she was facing, wonderment took over her. Did she really like Dally? Or was she just using him for fun? Did he really like her? Or was he _trying_ to use her for fun?

There was a whistle, and amazingly the scuffling stopped, the door creaked open and there was crackling of a paper bag or two. "Hiya Dally!" she heard Pony call cheerfully. "Watcha get?" Johnny asked. "Got you more food and some other things." Dally replied, she guessed dumping the goods on a table.

Yawning softly, Kristina sat up, "Morning Dally, Pony and Johnny." she said in greetings, before stretching. Dally turned to her, was it just her or did his face light up as he saw her? Standing up quickly, her body stiff from sleeping on the hard floor, she fixed her hair. "Have a nice sleep?" Dally asked, grinning. "Best one in years!" she said, before yawning again. Both Pony and Johnny where distracted, or acted like they where, by the food.

Dally had finished unloading the bags and kept them on the table for the boys to put them in when they where done looking at them. Casually Kristina slipped her arms around his waste, resting her head on his back. She could smell the heavy scent of cigarette smoke and grease, that was Dally's smell, and she loved it. "Did you get them blankets?" she asked standing on her toes to rest her head on his shoulder. "No…" he said turning his head around, kissing her on the lips. Johnny and Pony had a surprised look on their faces as they looked up and saw them kissing. _Yup, boys your eyes are seeing the truth, I love this hoodlum_. she thought to herself as she caught their expression. "What'd mean? They're gonna freeze to death." she said walking away to inspect what Dally had got. Smiling softly she turned to him, shaking her head. "Not even soap…" she added. Dally raised his eyes, like soap was a foreign word in his vocabulary. "Soap… you clean yourself with it… can keep you from getting sick…. it comes as bars and as liquid…" she said slower, giggling softly. "I know what soap is!" he said shoving her lightly.

Sighing heavily she stood up from the ground she was sitting on as she ate her peanut butter sandwich. "Where are you going?" Dally asked suddenly as she got up. "Going to get Johnny and Pony some blankets." she said matter-o-factly. Johnny and Pony casted each other uneasy looks as she said this. "I'm not going to sneak away and tell on you guys, I'm just getting you stuff, I have my own money in my pocket." she added, "You don't have to go, they'll be fine." Dally said. "Yea I know but they'll get sick and could die if they don't have blankets. If you're afraid I might run off one of you two come with me." she said nodding towards Johnny and Pony. "I'll go." Dally said standing up.

"No, they'll get suspicious seeing you again in the same day two hours apart."

"They'll also recognize Pony and Johnny."

"No they won't, they could where a hat or something and put dirt on their faces to make them darker." There was a brief moment of intense silence. Kristina and Dally starting each other down, hard. "I'll go." Johnny said suddenly. Both Kristina and Dally looked over to him. Dally's a look of upsetness, Kristina's a look of triumph.

Kristina and Johnny walked down the dirt road towards the town. Johnny had a hood up over covering his head and if somebody did get a good enough look at him his complexion would be way darker then it was, since they rubbed mud and dirt on to his face. "So how long have you known Dally, Pony and the rest?" Kristina asked, trying to start a conversation with him. "About my whole life I guess." he replied kicking a stone. "Oh that's cool, so you're just like a big family." "Yea pretty much." Another moment of quietness. "So what'd you wanna get?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well we know I'm getting both you and Pony a blanket, because you'll freeze to death in the clothes you two are wearing now. Want candy? A warmer jacket?" she was trying everything possible to make Johnny feel comfortable around her. "You don't have to buy us anything." Johnny said stubbornly. "I know I don't have to but I am. It's my money, I earned it, and I'll do what I choose with it."

"How'd you earn it?"

Sighing softly, at least they where making a start in talking. "Selling myself to Dally…" He looked at her quickly a surprised look on his face. "Sike, just kidding, I work at a barn and exercise this guys horses for him. I make a good amount." she said shrugging her shoulders. Johnny smiled; this was his way of laughing she supposed.

By the time they reached the small thrift store, they where having a heavy conversation about this and that. "Okay so let's look for some warm blankets…" Kristina said softly as they entered the store. Almost immediately Johnny found some. They where a warm fleece material and lucky for them where for sale, buy one get one free! "Well isn't it our lucky day." she said as she read the sign. "Pick out the color you want and one you think Pony would like. For himself he picked a dark blue and for Pony he picked out a dark green. Johnny followed her closely, "Let's look at jackets." she finally said, realizing Johnny wouldn't ask to look at anything.

Hanging on the back rack was a jacket almost identical to the one Dally had, jean lined with a warm sheep skin lining. "How bout that one?" she said pointing to it as they made their way towards it. "I really don't need one." he said, but his eyes told a different story. "Course you do, that one isn't as warm… plus it has stains and such…" she said looking at him. "I don't want another one though…" he reassured her. "M'kay." she said looking threw the sizes. Johnny would probably need a medium… and for PonyBoy…. a medium would do. He stared at her, "I don't want one Kristina." he repeated. "I heard I'm getting it as a gift for you and Pony." Johnny shifted his weight uneasily as she held up the jacket to him, seeing if it would fit. It would, might even be a little big.

It was an older man working the register. He looked over Kristina and then at Johnny who stood behind her staring outside. "You guys from the city?" the man asked as he rung up their supplies. "Yea…" Kristina said softly, watching the price change on the screen. "Gordonville?" the man questioned. "Excuse me?" she asked burrowing her eyebrows. "Are you from Gordonville or something?" "Oh…. or something…" she said smiling softly. The man ripped the recite and handed it to her, in exchange of the money. She was two dollars short but he didn't notice. "You have a good day now." he said as Johnny and Kristina got ready to leave. "You too!" she called exiting to store.

"He was nosey." Johnny said carrying one of the bags, Kristina carrying the other. "Nah, he's just old." she said laughing softly. He shrugged his shoulders, "Thanks." he said softly. "No problem, if you ever need anything just come by my house and I'll try and help you out the best I can." she said shifting the bag to her other side.

By the time they reached the hill, there was a bitter wind blowing, taking away all the warmth the sun could have blanketed the land with. "Told ya it would get colder, now you'll be warm!" Kristina said to Johnny before picking up a run towards the church. "I said thank you." Johnny called, he too picking up a run. "I know, I didn't say you didn't!"

Without thinking Kristina opened up the door, winded slightly by the run up the hill. PonyBoy and Dally stared at her surprisingly. "You didn't whistle…" Johnny grumbled coming up behind her. "Oh… sorry." she said holding a hand up to her lips. "Let's see what you got." Dally said a moment later, approaching her. "Wait, wait." she said playfully spinning around, holding the bag to her stomach. Dally watched her carefully before laughing, "Okay, lady." he said backing away.

Kristina sat cross legged on the flooring, looking threw both bags. Grabbing out four candy bars she tossed on to each of them. "Here Pony, try this on." she said pulling out the jean jacket and tossing it too him. "Here's yours Johnny." she said tossing his to him. "It's just like Dally's." Pony claimed as he put it on. "Yea, does it fit?" she asked, looking him over, yea she was right it was a little big but it would be fine. "Yea it's fine, I like it! Thanks." he said moving around in it. "And then Johnny picked out blankets for you." she said pulling out the dark green blanket. "Thanks a lot Kristina!" Pony said smiling happily.

Dally sighed softly, some how finding his way next to Kristina. "We're leaving tonight." he said suddenly. They all turned to look at him quickly. "Already?" Kristina was the first to oppose.

"Yea, dontcha think it's kinda fishy that two boys, disappear and then a guy and girl that hung around them disappear too?"

"No…. But…. what their just gonna stay here forever?"

"Not forever, but that's basically the plan." he said about to take a bite out of his chocolate bar. Suddenly just as he was going to close his teeth on the chocolate he turned to her. "What about that plan of yours?" he asked taking the bar away from his mouth. Kristina's eyes ran across his features, before running across the ceiling of the old church. "My plan… yes… I'll have to tell you it for it to work don't I." she said softly, as if she was in some kind of trance.

* * *

_That's the end of Chappie 8! I think im gonna leave ya'll on a lil cliff hanger lol_


	9. Chapter Nine

The Outsiders is not owned by me

* * *

_**Chapter Nine…**_

PonyBoy and Johnny turned to each other, both looking rather nice in their new jackets and hair cut. "I was thinking… they couldn't give you the death penalty if it was self defense… and it was, wasn't it?" she said still staring up at the ceiling. "Yea they where holding Pony down and where gonna try and kill me!" Johnny claimed loudly. "It's okay Johnny!" Dally said, looking as if he was about to laugh. "So, you just have to say it was self defense…" she said breaking the trance and looking towards Johnny and Pony. "And they'll believe them?" Dally said in a sarcastic matter. "We need a witness." Pony said, his eyes gleaming, they might actually be able to get out of this! "Yes, that's where I'll come in. I'll say I was walking home from the movies, and I saw the beginning and then I went to run for help, which is where Dally or somebody else can come in and say I ran to get help then by the time we got back only you two and the other guy left." "And they'll ask why we didn't come to the cops in the first place." Johnny said disappointedly. "Because, we are kids, scared and didn't know what to do." she said matter-o-factly. "So what are all us just going to waltz into the police office and tell 'em?" Pony asked, he too seeming to doubt the plan now. "Me and Dally will go once we get back to Tulsa, And tell them the story, we won't tell them where you are just yet, Dally or somebody could come get you and we'll probably go to court or something." Yes, she did have this plan plotted out real well. "We can't afford a lawyer." Johnny said as she mentioned court. "We'll figure something out." Kristina said.

The train rumbled gently on in the darkness. Kristina stared out into the darkness, sitting next to Dally. She thought her mind should be focused on the most part of their plan, but it wasn't. It was more on her feelings, a dizzy feeling, almost sick like, whirling about in her stomach. I feeling she hadn't felt before, a feeling that she yearned to feel every minute for the rest of her life. What if Johnny was right, what if Dallas Winston couldn't love anybody or thing? Would this feeling just go away? Or would it turn more painful as the days went by that she knew she couldn't get him to fell the way she felt about him.

"Dally…" she whispered softly. "Hmmm?" She didn't reply. What she started talking to this guy about four days ago and already was falling in love? "What Kristina?" he repeated a few moments after. "Dally…" she paused, unsure about how to put this, "Have you ever loved anything?" He shifted his weight, both of their eyes focused on the blurred darkness in front of them. "I had a dog… she was probably the closest thing I ever really loved." "A dog…" she repeated, and it wasn't even loved, just closest. "Yup, a dog, had her when I was growing up, she got ran over by a car though." he said, looking down at her. "I never had a dog, only thing I ever had was my horses, their not even all the way mine, only half…" The sickness in her stomach grew worse and she grimaced, not even noticing he was looking down at her. "How bout you… have you ever loved anything?" he asked.

"Me? Yea I love a lot of things…"

"Like what?"

"Like my horses, my family." she paused and added with a little laugh, "and food, I love pasta and any kind of potato."

"Anything else?" she looked up towards him, looking straight into his ice blue eyes. Eyes of coldness and toughness that shown with a type of tenderness towards her. "Yea, lots of things…" she repeated, quickly dismissing the thought of telling him her true thoughts.

Minutes of silence pasted, Kristina was just about to drift into a snooze before Dally started talking. "I love the gang, breaking the laws, fighting…." he said out of no where. "Huh?" she asked him sleepily. "You asked me if I loved anything." he said tensing up a little. "Stating the obvious." she replied, some what bitterly.

"Do you want me too?"

"Want you to do what?"

"State the obvious?"

"I was being sarcastic."

His rough hands, that probably caused blood to spill over a hundred times, skimmed the side of her face, tilting her face towards him. She was forced to stare back into his eyes, those wonderful eyes. "I love your eyes, I love your attitude." he paused, his other hand brushing her hair away from her face, "I love your hair, I love the way you carry yourself." he paused again, for a longer time, both of them staring each other in the eye. "I love _you_…" A smile slowly formed onto her face. "I love you too." she said leaning forward kissing him on the lips. Then they repeated what happened on the first night, except this time in a more passionate way, of course deleting the part where they almost got caught.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_I don't own _**The Outsiders

**Banana4422,  **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY:D, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY CUZ THE SONG SAYS YA DOOOOOOO! _lmao... jk, happy b-day :D

* * *

**_Chapter Ten…_**

Kristina couldn't help but to glance up at Dally every so often as they walked the streets towards the police station. "Don't walk so close, I don't want them to think we have something going on so we made up a plan to get our friends out of trouble…" she murmured as they were about to enter the police station. "Which is what we did…" Dally muttered back, opening the door for her. The bell rang above them as they walked in.

A cop that sat at the back of the room looked up towards them. "Hello, Miss…. and Dallas…" he added rather coldly, heavy black bags underneath his eyes. Glancing around she looked around for a clock, it was just after two. "Hi…. we know what happened at the park…. I saw it…." she said quietly, as she reached the desk. Dally standing a couple feet away watched both of them carefully. The police's eyebrows shot up so they where hidden underneath his hair, "You do?" he questioned unsurely. "Yea."

"Hey Ricky! We gotta witness for the park murder over here!" he called into a back room, standing up. Another police appeared in the door way. Ricky directed Dally away and led him to another room and the other police, who introduced himself as Danny, led her down a hallway to another room. Never did she expect such a small building able to hold so many rooms.

"So Kristina was it? You saw what happened?" Danny asked her as they reached a room, that she recognized from many television shows. A small room, short table, no widows and a large one way mirror on the one wall, where other people would probably be watching. "Yea, it was about four days ago, I guess five now, and I was walking home from the movies, I was alone because my friend had hooked back up with her boyfriend and drove home with him. I was walking by the park when I saw, at least four Socs circling two other Greaser boys, much smaller then the Socs too. I decided to walk slower, because it's not every day you see Socs talking to Greasers or less they're about to fight.

"Then I turned around for maybe two seconds and the Socs where holding one of the kids down in the water fountain and going after the other one." she said, she herself actually picturing herself there. The police watched her carefully, looking for any signs that she was lying. "Is that so?" he asked her, staring at her hard. Thank god she loved watching crime shows on TV because she knew exactly what he was trying to get her to do, break down in front of him and tell him something else. "Yes…"

With Dally….

Ricky was a little harder with Dally, since he was a past convict. "A little late for you to be coming back in here, huh Winston? I think you broke you record for staying out of lockup for the longest time, what has it been a week or two?" he said harshly, taking a seat across the table from Dally. "Not in here for that Ricky, just to state what I saw." he said ignoring the crave to tackle the cop to the ground.

"Okay, so tell me what you saw." Ricky said leaning back in his chair. "I was walking home from The Dingo, and then I saw a girl running pretty fast towards me. She told me that two kids where getting jumped."

"And she went to get you? Dallas Winston?"

"Ya, that's what I said, so we ran back towards the park and I didn't see anything but three people sitting down in the grass. We ran over to them and I realized one was dead and I knew the other two. It was self defense, the one stabbed one of the guys because he was holding the other one in the water trying to drown him, the others took off running, they where drunk. Even though he was dead I could smell beer on him."

After each others story was told, they where left in the room while Ricky and Danny and the other people who where discussing what they had heard. Kristina sat in the chair, trying not to look to nervous, and she thought she was doing a pretty good job herself. Every once in a while she would have to shake her head to keep her from falling asleep. On the other hand Dally sat calmly, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped on top of the table, taking a little nap while he waited to be let out.

Kristina was released first, a few minutes later Dally came out. "Did you stick to the story?" she asked him softly, walking at his side. "Yea, did you?"

"Yea, I think they believed it too."

"They'll have a court ruling; we just need a good lawyer."

"I might be able to get my mom to hire one, since I am one of the witnesses." Kristina said softly.

"She doesn't know Johnny or Pony, why would she spend a lot of money on them?"

"Because, she'll like them…"

"How? She doesn't even know them."

"Once you go pick them up come bring them by my house, we can have dinner or something and we'd just have to tell her the story."

Laughing Dally said, "Ya and she'll love some grimy boys eating at her house."

"I don't think she'll mind. It's just the part of town you guys live at that makes everybody think you're a bunch of dirty jerks…" she paused, yawning softly, "Well I mean you don't encourage them to think any different." He shoved her and she laughed. "Yea, yea whatever." he mumbled under his breath. "Plus my dad was from around there."

* * *

_I don't know if I can say this was the best chapter I wrote but I dunno. I think I always get board with a chapter by the end of it and thats why I finsh stories kinda fast -do i, im not sure-?- because I have about ten chapters going at the same time and a go back anf forth between them. I just need to finsh off chapter eleven and then start the rest lol. Gosh I forget what I was gonna say... well yea I'll update asap! _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Who owns _The Outsiders..._ sure not me...**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven…_**

It was about 6'30 and Johnny, PonyBoy and Dally entered Kristina's house, each of them rather nervous. "My mom isn't home yet but she knows you guys are supposed to be here, I'm still making some of the food." Kristina said happily, shutting the door behind them. Pony and Johnny didn't say anything as they where quite nervous. But could you blame them? Kristina on the other hand was excited; her mother had seemed quite interested in their story and wanted to meet them! "You could watch some TV if you want, and there's a bathroom up the stairs, just ask and I'll show it too you." she said turning on the TV. Pony and Johnny sat down on the sofa. "If you need me just holler, I'll be in the kitchen." she said disappearing around the corner and into the kitchen.

A delicious red meat sauce cooked on the stove, next to a pot of boiling noodles. "Spaghetti?" a voice that was known by everybody to be hard, asked compassionately. She glanced towards Dally who stood watching her by the sink. "Yea." she said smiling, stirring the red sauce. "Smells good." he said, his arms wrapping around her waste. "Thank you." she said giggling softly, as he started to kiss her check. "I can't stir it if you keep on kissing me Dally." she said reluctantly.

"Hmmm?"

"Go see what PonyBoy and Johnny are doing..."

He pulled away looked at her questioningly, "I can't cook with you all over me." she said kissing him on the lips. Sighing softly after her lips left his, he ran his hands threw her long hair that was tied back in a pony tail. "I love you." he whispered in her ear kissing it gently. She smiled, "I love you too, now get out!" she said shooing him away. He left the kitchen but not before stealing another kiss from her.

Taking a pinch of her secret ingredient she sprinkled it on top of the sauce before turning out the burner. "There, all done." she said quietly to herself, stirring the sauce once more. She then stirred the noodles which where done much more quickly then the sauce, and turned off their burner. Now she'd just had to wait for her mom to get home.

The theme song of Mickey Mouse came from the televisions speakers and three boys watched in quietly. Kristina took a seat on Dally's lap; being the sofa was only a three sweater and she didn't want to be squashed. She leaned back into him kissing his cheek. Surprisingly he didn't kiss her back, just looked at her, twirling a finger in her hair. "Why don't you grow your hair longer, since you're always playing with mine…?"

The door knob jiggled and opened, "Smells good!" her mother said as she entered the house. All of them stared at her, Kristina on the most part unsure of her mother's reaction when she saw her sitting on Dally's lap, but there was none. "What'd I do?" she asked taking off her coat and hanging it in the closet. "Nothing." Kristina said softly standing up. "Mom, this is PonyBoy, Johnny, and Dally. And this is my mom." she said introducing them. "Hi guys, you can call me April." she said smiling softly. Kristina and her mother looked a great deal a like, except her mother had short black hair and had a lighter complexion.

"Now, I already know your story but we'll go over it again during dinner." her mother said walking off towards the kitchen. "Kristina come help me serve it!" she called, rolling her eyes Kristina walked into the kitchen. "How much do you think they'll eat?" her mother asked plopping some noodles on a plate. "I dunno, just give them the regular amount, they might not eat a lot."

"Why not?"

"Because they are probably nervous…"

"Oh they don't have to be!"

"But could you blame them?"

"No I guess I couldn't."

Kristina placed the plates of steamy spaghetti on the table. "Come on guys, pick a seat!" she called to them. Pony and Johnny sat next to each other and Kristina and Dally sat next to each other on the opposite side of the table. Her mother brought out some glasses of water, gingerly placing them in front of each person before her, herself taking a seat at the head of the table. "So Johnny and PonyBoy do the police know you're here?" April asked spinning the noodles around her fork. Pony looked up at her, mouth full of pasta noodles and shook his head no. "We're going to hide out for a day or two until we get a lawyer." he said after swallowing his food. "Oh, you two can stay here if you'd like. I'm sure the police wouldn't think you're here." Kristina looked at her mom with astonishment, she didn't mind the idea of them staying here but she didn't expect her mom to volunteer it. PonyBoy shrugged his shoulders, like always doing most of the talking between him and Johnny.

"Mom, we where wondering if you could help pay for a lawyer." Kristina said softly. "For what? I don't think you'll need one, it was simply self defense." Kristina looked at her mom, "You know they'll try to get a Socs to win no matter how obvious the case is." Her mother shifted her weight in the chair, taking another bite of spaghetti. "You're right… I could help, but I couldn't pay all of it. We don't have that _much_ money." All three boys were busy eating but where listening closely. "What about the guy you used for the divorce? Maybe he can spare a couple hundred…" A spark lit in her mother's eye and she paused chewing her food. "Yes… Jonathan Bailey, I can try to get a hold on him." Kristina turned to her side where Dally sat and smiled, he smiled back.

"Now how long have you and Dally here been dating?" April asked a little smirk on her face. "Mom!" Kristina said whirling around to face her mother, not able to keep the grin or blush off her face. PonyBoy and Johnny smiled their little laughing smiles. "Fine you don't have to tell." she said shrugging her shoulders. Dally was staring down at his food, a little grin on his face as well.

"PonyBoy would you like to call your older brother and tell him where you are? So we could talk about this lawyer thing." April said turning towards Pony. Kristina made sure she told her mother just about everything about PonyBoy and Johnny. "Eh sure, I dunno if he is home from work yet." he said uneasily. "Hon, he hasn't probably gone since you'd been gone. Here I'll show you where the phone is." she said getting out of the chair and walking towards the living room.

Dally was almost done his Spaghetti, while both Kristina and Johnny where only about half way. "This is really good." Dally said once her mother and Pony left the room. "Thanks, I make it all the time so I'm good at it." she said turning to him.

"Your moms pretty cool."

"She is when she is around, I barely ever see her any more, this is the first time in about a month we actually ate together."

"Oh."

Her mother returned to the table, shortly after PonyBoy did too. "Is Darry coming?" Dally asked as Pony took a seat. "Yea, he will be here any minute."

It wasn't fifteen minutes later when there was a knock at the door. Kristina was the one to answer it. "Hey, come on in, where just about done eating dinner." she said welcoming him in. April soon appeared with Pony and Kristina headed back towards the table.

"Did he look upset?" Dally asked, finishing up the last bit of his plate, Johnny as well. "No, just relieved." she said softly, "Want anymore?" she asked both boys before sitting down. "No thanks." they both said. "Okay, if you want anything just ask, okay?"

"How bout a kiss?" Dally asked deviously. She grinned, leaning forward kissing him on the lips, "That's five dollars extra on my pay check." she said as their lips departed.

When Kristina had finished PonyBoy came back into the room and announced he was going to stay the night at home. "That's good." Kristina said softly smiling. "Well I'll see ya later, probably tomorrow." Pony said waving goodbye, the three of them each gave him a goodbye.

Kristina got up and cleared away the plates before her mother came in. "Johnny do you want to stay here for tonight, we got a guest room you can stay in upstairs." April said finishing up her meal. Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I will." he said. "Kristina go ahead and show him the room." her mother said as Kristina came back in standing at the back of Dally's chair. "M'kay, come on." she said tugging on Dally's jacket heading towards the stair case.

"Okay here is the bathroom you can use. You can take a shower if you want too." she said opening the bathroom door, which was the first door as they came up the steps. Directly across the hall was the guest bedroom. "Here's the room you'll be sleeping in." she said opening the door. It was a small room, only containing a bed, a small dresser and closet but it was heaven compared to the hard cold floor of an abandoned church.

Pictures covered the small dresser and immediately caught Johnny's attention. He wandered over to it as Dally took a seat on the bed. "There photos of family…" she said softly, taking a seat next to Dally. "Is that your dad?" he asked quietly pointing to a picture of a bald, muscular man in a leather jacket with a cigarette dangling from his lips and two little girls with him, one on his back, the other in his hands. "Yup, that was him…" she replied softly resting her head on Dally's shoulder. "Who's that?" he said pointing to a picture of a girl with thick curly black hair that came to her shoulders. "My sister, Jasmine and the picture of the little boy next to her is her son Brice." she smiled softly; it seemed Johnny liked looking at pictures; he probably had none of his own childhood. "Is that you?" he said grinning towards her, holding up a picture. "Yup that's me when I was three." she said taking the picture from him to get a closer look.

It was a summer day and her father taken her and her sister Jasmine to the race track for their first time. She was smiling as big as she possibly could, her blonde hair tied in pigtails and had chocolate ice-cream smeared on her face and in one hand she clutched a five dollar bill, holding it up for the camera to see. She bet that five dollar bill on a black Quarter Horse.

Dally looked at the picture, he laughed softly. "That's you?" he asked looking it over more carefully. "Yup, my first time at the race track." she said giggling softly. "You ever go anymore?" Johnny asked turning away from the other photos. "Yea, I exercise three two year olds for my friend's dad." she said. Dally handed the picture back to Johnny who put it back on the dresser. "Who's your friend's dad?" "Jake Sheridan." "Dally races sometimes!" Johnny said kinda proudly at that, elbowing Dally. Never in either of their lives had Kristina or Dally see Johnny so….. excited….

* * *

_Couldn't say this was my favorite chapter, I think it was the most boriness so far... I think it took so long for me to finsh it because I couldn't figure out an ending for it so I just put what you just read! lol..._

_Just a look of what to come since I do have some of the ending chapters already finshed heres a bit that should keep ya on the edge of your seat..._

**_' Tears started to rim Kristina's eyes as the judge made his final ruling. With a misty gaze she glanced at Johnny and then at Pony... '_**

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! What will happen! Are thoose tears of sadness and regret or are they tears of happiness! You dunno but you might if your looking over my shoulder and... HEY! TESS YOUR NOT SUPOSED TO BE ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING OVER MY SHOULDER! okay lol just had to do that... no reason what so ever just had to ... but yea. I'm thinking this story will have a final chappie size of around 15 chapters I'm not sure. I depends on how I want to break some of the stuff up yadda yadda yadda! lol... I hope you're enjoying it so far! Your 'aurthoress' -lol, Tess- KRISTINA! MUHA! LOVE YAS! ... that is how you spell Muha right? god bless spell check because I don't think I could be a true authoress without it... I'd be spellin everyother word wrong... _


	12. Chapter Twelve

Outsiders _no _**owned **_by _**muah...**

_Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! I really like reading them, they make me feel all giggly inside... lol... :D :D_

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve…_**

Kristina glanced around the court room nervously. All this was happening so fast, but yet it seemed ages ago when she whistled for Dallas in the parking lot. "Don't look to nervous." Dally accused sarcastically. She sighed softly watching some of the people talking. They where all dressed nice and some a bit fancy, but Dally was wearing his normal tee shirt and jean wardrobe. She herself was dressed in a knee-length black pencil skirt with a blue semi-long blouse and black high heals. "I bet you'll dress like that for your wedding." Kristina scolded as she took notice to this. "Not if you don't want me too." "Like it'll depend on me. I think it'll be your wife's concern… Wait what am I saying? You'll never get married." she said rather quickly, her words coming out in blurs and slurs. Her sleepless night before was taking its full advantage now. Dally stared at her hard, maybe even a bit hurt, but her eyes danced across his face and then towards the entrance without taking notice.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Kristina asked suddenly, rather bitterly at that, as Cherry entered the room. Dally turned and watched Cherry take a seat. "She's that dead guy's girlfriend." he said plainly. "Ooh…" she said softly as she turned around. There would be no criticizing Cherry today, not when she showed up for her boyfriend's murder trial, something Kristina herself was unsure she would do.

Her gaze traveled from the people to the front row. Johnny, PonyBoy and Jonathan Bailey, their lawyer, sat next to each other talking. _Probably going over some things before the case starts_, Kristina decided. Two-Bit, Steve, SodaPop and Darry sat by each other also talking. Besides the people named that was just about everybody she knew. Her own mother couldn't make it because she had a big interview to do with some celebrity. Your own child or a celebrity? Obvious the celebrity would win…. _not_….

The court room hushed quickly and the crowd rose in a wave as a heavy set man draped in black, just a little darker then his actual skin color, walked onto the stand with a couple police by him. His name was Judge Jenkins. He grinned widely at them, a smile that greatly mirrored Two-Bits, nodded his head and took a seat. And a few minutes after the crowd took a seat the case began.

It wasn't long before Kristina was called up to the stand. Shakily she stood from her seat and walked over to the stand. Placing her right hand on the bible, as instructed too, she agreed to the say the whole truth and nothing but it. Nothing wrong with bending the law a little so the innocent won't get prosecuted.

Taking a slightly deep breath she started off with her story, telling it identically to the one she said to the police. "Why didn't you run to the nearest house?" the opponent lawyer asked, pacing the ground in front of her. "Because, I was nervous and scared, the only thing I could think of doing was running back to the movies, or run into somebody on the way." she replied without hesitation. "And it took you three days to tell the police about the murder you witnessed?" he asked. God this guy was really starting to get on her nerves! "Well, it was more two days then three since I went to the police station around two in the morning, but yea." she said trying to sound as bland as she could. "Why was this Miss Quincy?" "Because we're young and had no idea what to do." she claimed without a moment's hesitation, she definitely had her mother's sharp tongue. Making a face of disappointment the opponent nodded his head and walked back to his table to drink a bottle of water. She smoothed her skirt as she stood up and walked back to her seat, the only noise was her heals gentle clicking against the wooden floor.

All the people who needed to testify did so, and to Kristina's feeling she thought they where winning. Pounding his hammer Judge Jenkins issued a short recess allowing the people to go out for lunch and the juries to discuss their choice. Without even discussing it the gang decided to stay.

"I was going to tell you if you got any whiter in the beginning we'd have to start calling you Casperita!" Two-Bit said grinning as he made his way over to Kristina and Dally. "Casperita?" she asked him, staring at him with a little worriment. "Yea, like Casper but with rita at the end…" "Two-Bit there is seriously something wrong with you." she mumbled as she took off her high heals, that where killing her feet. "Thanks!" he said cheesily. For the rest of the lunch break Kristina talked with Dally and Two-Bit.

Slowly the court refilled, everybody retreating to their original seat. As a cop came from the side door the room fell silent and everybody stood, to honor the judge as he entered, Kristina guessed at least. Judge Jenkins took a seat, and was mirrored by the rest of the crowd. He coughed softly and sorted out some papers. "I have come to a verdict that Johnny Cade and PonyBoy Curtis are….. "

* * *

_So yes another chapter closer to the ending... and I seemed to have left you on a cliff again... man... :D... You'll have to wait to see what happens! It might not be long because I have tendancy to get a little antsy with uploading my chapters lol...Well it won't be tomorrow because I'm never on the computer on Tuesday's orless its at school because right after school I go to the barn and work/ride... yippee! lol... so it might be Wednesday or sometime. _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Sorry I was shopping last night and forgot to upload the chapter... lol... but here it is anyhows! I hope you enjoy and the story isn't over yet! theres about two or three or so chapters left! lol_

**_I _don't** own The **_Outsiders_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen…_**

Had it only been about seven days since Kristina had started talking to Dally? Was it only seven days that she had met the gang? How could it feel like an entirety when it was truly just a week since all this had happened? And now she sat, her stomach twisting and turning as if it where going for the gold in the Olympics, waiting nervously as the Judge shuffled his papers around and cleared his throat. _Just hurry the hell up and stop putting it off_, Kristina thought to herself, a craving of hurling up her breakfast up coming upon her. God she hated it when people left you hanging on a cliff…

Judge Jenkins took a seat, and was mirrored by the rest of the crowd. He coughed softly and sorted out some papers. "I have come to a verdict that Johnny Cade and PonyBoy Curtis are in fact _innocent_ of man slaughter but instead this case is put down as self-defense." he said firmly, his eyes revealing a smile towards Johnny and PonyBoy.

Tears of happiness rimmed Kristina's soft gray eyes as the judge made his final ruling. Johnny and Pony weren't guilty with murder, instead it was considered self-defense! Soda Pop and Darry grabbed Pony Boy hugging him tightly with happiness. She hugged Dally, who stood at her side, and pecked him on the check before turning to Johnny. Smiling softly she opened snatched him, strangling him in a tight hug in which an older sister would give her younger brother.

Over the short time she had known Johnny and Pony they felt like brothers too her and Johnny had nobody to share his happiness with that he wouldn't be sent to jail for life or get the death sentence. Even though he was 16 years old, only a year or so younger then her, she had treated him with kindness and you could say a bit of motherliness because right of the bat she knew he need some kind of care.

She loosened her grip, smiling at him, "I told you I'd get you out of this." she said softly kissing him on the forehead in a family like way. He smiled, "Thank you." he said softly before Two-Bit yanked him away starting a big conversation with him.

"So lover boy looks like my plan worked," she said turning back to Dally. "I'm glad it did, I wouldn't want Johnny or Pony to end up like me." he said no character at all in his voice. "I dunno your turning out pretty good, I'm still working out a few more edges off ya." she said sarcastically. He gave her a comical look, "A few? I think you made a mistake choosing to deal with me." he said. "Hmmm…" she said pausing to look him up and down, "Nah I think I made the right choice."

Arm draped around Johnny's shoulder Two-Bit butted in. "Congratulations!" he cheered happily. "What do ya mean?" Kristina asked managing not to laugh at Two-Bits, _high on life_, personality. "For having Dallas Winston under control so well! I never saw him so…umm yea…" he paused lost in his train of thought. Dally gave him a hard stare and both Johnny and Kristina laughed. "Whoa! You're a miracle worker! Not only for your looks, or the control you have over Dally but you got this kid to laugh!" Two-Bit said in fake shock. Laughing she rolled her eyes, "Two-Bit are you wasted?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Ha! Me wasted? You gotta be kiddin!" he said just then Pony, Soda and Darry came over. "Who's a miracle worker?" Soda asked ruffling Johnny's short hair. "Dally's girl." Two-Bit said matter-o-factly. Stepping back to Dally's side, already grinning Kristina looked up at him. "_You're_ Dally's girl?" Soda asked with astonishment. Shrugging her shoulders she merely said, "Yea you can say that." Soda looked her up and down once more, not believing a supposed Socs girl was dating Dallas Winston. "Amazing ain't it?" Kristina said rolling her eyes. "She's also the one that got Johnny and Pony out of this…" Dally added in a quiet tone in case any of the wrong people would over here. "Well then I guess she is." Darry said nodding his head with thankfulness.

* * *

_Ha! There's the chapter, I pulled ya off the cliff! AndI just had to add that little part at the end of the first paragraph... "_**God she hated it when people left you hanging on a cliff…" **_... lol, I just had to add it after I read some of the reviews and I'm like going over it and it came to mind and im like cool ill add it!... all that was uncalled for but yea... hope ya liked ;)... just gotta get writting! lol... OH Yea! I saw this shirt when I was shoping and it said "_**For all thoose who have to fart, I support you!"**_ I just thought I tell u that cuz I got a kcik out of is! lmao... _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I was going to see how many times i could say **I DON'T OWN **the Outsiders... but now its just getting boring...

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen…_**

Soon PonyBoy, Johnny, SodaPop and Darry departed from the group leaving Dally, Kristina and Two-Bit. "So what do we do now?" Kristina asked as the trio walked down the street, the street lights just starting flicker on. "Well you're not dressed to go clubbin', but maybe the movies." Two-Bit said, eyeing her outfit. "Who said you where coming?" Kristina said rolling her eyes in a joking matter. "I could run home real quick get changed and run back." she said feeling a sudden urge to dance. "Yea and you'll be too exhausted to dance." Dally said, "One of you could drive me!" she said smiling at both of them. "You really want to go clubbin' don't ya?" Two-Bit said digging in his coat pocket. "Yup! I like dancing!" she said energetically. "Two-Bit will drive us there…" Dally said he too starting to dig in his pocket. Two-Bit eyed Dally but ended up heading towards his car. "Thank you!" Kristina said following with Dally at her side.

Digging furiously threw her closet Kristina mumbled a few curses under her breath. "Ha!" she cried out triumphal pulling out a bundle of black cloth. She shook the tangled fabric out revealing its true structure. Slipping off the shirt she was wearing she tossed it anywhere she slipped on the black shirt.

It was black, the neck was a V-cut and the sleeves just ended a little past her shoulder, almost tang top like. It fit tightly around her and the string that it was sewed with was a black sparkly kind making the rimming more dramatic.

Testing the top out, she did a few dance moves in the mirror before changing her pants into black jeans and putting on black and white sneakers. There was a beeping of a horn which sent her in even more of a hurry. Unleashing her hair from its form she tied back her bangs with the switchblade like she had when she first _'met'_ Dally. Then she applied a little makeup, giving herself a quick smoky look around the eyes before grabbing a jean jacket some money and dashing out the front door.

"If you'd taken any longer we'd be dead!" Two-Bit said as she opened the car door. Kristina rolled her eyes smiling alluringly up at Dally, whose eyes hadn't left her since she ran out the door. "Gotta look good." she said checking herself over real quickly before Two-Bit roared down the street. "No need to try." Dally said smiling back at her, she noticed he had brushed back his hair during the time she was gone. "Especially when you have Dally with you, guy gives you one look and there'll be a fist in his face or knife in his chest!" Two-Bit said not even bothering to stop at the stop sign.

"You got an id?" Dally asked, dismissing Two-Bit's comment, probably because it was true. "Yea I got one already." she said pulling it out of her jacket pocket. Of course it wasn't truly hers and nobody ever checked it thoroughly, just a flash of the card and you usually where in. "K, just making sure." he said turning to look out the window.

Two-Bit parked his car a block or so away from the club. It was only about 9' 30 and the club was already getting crowded. Dally quickly picked out a group of friends, casually started talking to them and ended up getting in front of them in the line. "Two-Bit who are you going to dance with?" Kristina asked as they waited in the line, Dally was having a steady conversation with the guys they butted in front of. "I dunno, anybody, don't wander too far from Dally though." he winked at her, causing her to laugh. "There's some nasty guys around… but I dunno you handle Dally pretty good and he's one of the nastiest." he added. "_Was_." she added winking playfully at him before he flashed his fake id and vanished into the club doors. Grabbing Dally's wrist she flashed hers and he flashed his and they walked into the club.

In no time Kristina and Dally where on the dance floor. "You're better then I thought!" she said over the deafening music. "Thanks, you're really good." he said, staying in step with her. Each movement they made together was swift and precise as if their brains where connected. A fast song came on and everybody cheered, apparently everybody liked this song. Grinning a sexy little half grin Kristina looked back at Dally, immediately taking up a step move followed identically by Dally.

Stopping out of pure exhaustion Kristina led Dally towards the bar area, where Two-Bit, SodaPop, Steve and their three girls turned up shortly. Sipping her martini Kristina slid to the inside of the large booth Dally had found for them to sit at.

Leaning against the wall Kristina watched the other three girls take a seat. SodaPop's girl, who's name was Sandy had blonde hair and light blue eyes, Evie –_I don't think they described her in the story_-, Steve girlfriend, had shoulder length brown hair that had a natural wave in it and light hazel eyes, and the girl Two-Bit had found had short blonde hair with red streaks in it and had dark green eyes. Sandy sat across from Kristina and gave her a questioning look.

"Hi, I'm Kristina." Kristina said softly, smiling. "I'm Sandy, and that's Evie." Sandy replied before taking a sip of her drink. Kristina glanced over to Evie, and smiled, she knew it would take a long time for the two to warm up to her if they did at all but she could try. It wasn't long before with a little helping from Soda and Dally that Evie, Sandy and Kristina where having a strong chat. "Where do you live again?" Evie asked. "Um, Ashcroft Lane." Kristina replied softly. "That's on the Westside isn't it?" Sandy asked hastily, Soda glanced at her with question. "Yea." "Oh." Evie and Sandy gave each other a side glance before looking back at her…

* * *

_Ahhh... the story is coming to an end... I can't help but feel happy but like sad that its over. I mean I had the ending done like as soon as I had the first chapter done... just not the chapters done inbetween. and I myself admit that they are kinda getting weaker but thats just because my imagination is kinda getting weaker for this story... lol its just about done probably a chapter or two left and its over._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Didn't you read my other past fourteen chapters to know I don't own the Outsiders..._

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen…**_

The Greaser guys, Kristina included walked down the street, each of them a little tipsy. Sandy and Evie had left earlier claiming they had to get up early for work in the morning and Two-Bit's girl wandered away at some point. "That was fun!" she said resting her head on Dally as they walked. "Kristina try to walk in a straight line." Two-Bit challenged. "Why?" she asked eyeing them carefully. "Fine I'll do it!" she said before he could reply. Leaving Dally's side she cautiously walked forward, placing each foot carefully. They laughed at her; she thought she'd done a good job at it. "You walk in a straight line!" she said stopping hands perched on her hips. "We've since we left the club." Soda said recovering from laughing.

Rolling her eyes Kristina retreated to Dally's side, she fit perfectly in between his arm and side. The guys where obviously having fun teasing her, "How many drinks did you have?" Soda asked. "Umm… one two maybe five." she said grinning slyly at him. "Betcha can't dance!" Two-Bit dared, Dally shot him a harsh glare, keeping a tight hold on Kristina. "Betcha I can do better then just dance, Mister… Mister…" she sucked her teeth unable to think of anything to call him before tugging away from Dally. With a running start, going diagonally, she did a front hand spring, stumbling a few steps at the landing. With a triumph smile she turned around with them, "Ha, what now!" she said mockingly.

"Flexible, bet Dally already knew that though." Two-Bit said mischievously. Even as tipsy as she was Kristina gave him the finger rolling her eyes. "Fuck off Two-Bit." Dally said. "Do you know?" Soda asked a comical grin on his face. She glanced quickly from Two-Bit to Dally to Soda. Suddenly it felt like she was back to normal. "If we told you we have to kill ya." she said falling back to Dally's side once more. "With what?" Two-Bit questioned. Pulling her hair over her shoulders she ran her fingers threw it, "I have my ways." she said suddenly jerking out her switch blade, "You weren't there the first night where you?" she asked Soda looking over her knife. "No, I wasn't." he said amused with her hiding spot with the knife. "Well I'm gonna keep this short---" she began to say but was cut off by Dally. "Better keep it short then cause we got company." he said, grabbing his comb and brushing his hair with it with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. The three other boys looked around, and Kristina stared up at him with confusion. "Huh?" she asked confused, she wasn't that back to speed just yet. Dally tilted her head toward the approaching group of guys, and the other's where digging threw their pockets or looking for some other weapon. Taking her switch blade she put it in her back pocket, noticing who it was…

* * *

_By far my shortest chapter so far but gosh is it just me or are the cliffs coming more and more... whats the word... frequently! yes thats the word... lol but ya its probably the last cliff... i think its all open plains from now on... _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

For the final time... at least for now... **I _d_O_n_T _o_W_n ThE oUtSiDeRs_**

_I'm sorry to say but this is the final chapter of Fancy Grease_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen…**_

"What'd you want?" Kristina asked grimly walking forward towards Will and his small posse. "Why are you hanging around with a bunch of Greaser's Kristina?" Will asked just as grimly. She was surprised none of the Greaser's didn't say anything, especially Two-Bit. "What's a greaser Will? I'm probably the only person around here that doesn't care what area of town you live in." she replied bitterly. "You know damn well what they are they're the trash behind you." he said making nodding his head towards Dally, Two-Bit, Soda and Steve. "You're drunk Will." she said in a softer tone. "That's where I think you're wrong, because I'm pretty sure you are."

"I'm not, but you are 'cause the only trash I see is in front of me." she said sassily. In a swift movement Will overpowered her grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. "What did you say?" he asked while he did so. Dally rushed forward. "Dally stay." she said softly shaking her head no. "You better stay back Greaser." Will said, Dally started coming forward again. "Dally stop!" she demanded harshly, "What'd you say Kristina?" he asked again. "I said the only trash I see in front of me is you." she said just as sassily as she had before. She knew Will, and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody… or less he _was_ drunk… His grip tightened,

"What got tried of me, went with the Cherry girl then found out she was playing you with another guy, and now a few girls later you want me back?" she said trying to fight her arms away from his grip, still staring him hard in the eyes. He let go, she backed away from him quickly, backing into Dally. Will looked at her, "Come on Kristina, lets go." Will said stepping forward. She tilted her head back in laughter, "What you want me to come with you? Finally figured out that Cherry doesn't come close to me? I finally got them to shut up and you want me to leave? Not today Will, not any other either!" she said grabbing Dally's arm starting to walk away. Dally didn't budge though, instead he stood solidly in his spot.

"Who are you?" Will asked Dally grimly. Chuckling Dally smiled slickly, "The guy who stole your girl." Kristina stopped in her tracks glancing at the other Greaser's who stood sizing up the other Socs, before turning around to face Will. "You know you're not going to fight because if you do I'm taking Two-Bits car and driving my ass home without any of yours!" she said firmly and then in a more gentler way she added, "Will you wanted to have your fun with Cherry you did and she had hers with you then you found some other girls and I told you when we're threw we're threw and guess what you said we we're threw when you went after that red head and now you're not getting me back, sorry hone that's on you." she said making one more attempt to pull Dally away. Again he didn't budge. "Dally come on." she said in her regular voice. "It's ashamed you couldn't find any decent guys to date but find him and then you don't want me back, something _is_ truly wrong with you." Will said, trying to provoke Dally more then anybody else.

Dally lunged forward, sending Kristina flying backwards. She felt somebody grab her from behind, breaking her fall, turning her head she saw it was both Two-Bit and Johnny. "Johnny where'd you come from?" she asked managing a smile as stood up, she then whirled around realizing that Dally had lunged forward to punch Will. The other Socs looked as if they where going to jump in but that was something Socs didn't do; fight another gang when they had equal amount of people. "Let 'em fight we won't jump in or less one of them do." Two-Bit said holding her back, not like she would have run over to them for she knew that one mistaken punch from one of them would send her flying again. "You okay?" Johnny asked her, yes indeed the two where like brother and sister. "Yea I'm fine, just have a head ache." she said clearly pissed off that Dally had chosen to fight any how. Dally seemed to have the advantage over Will and after what seemed like a life time they backed away. Blood running from Wills lip or nose, the same will Dally's or one of them was bleeding badly and gotten it over the other one.

Without another word or glance the Socs left, Dally wiped his nose grinning. "That was pretty fun, hadn't fought in a while." he said. "Surprised none of the rest jumped in!" Two-Bit added. "You know if you weren't bleeding I wouldn't fucking talk to you." Kristina mumbled walking over to him taking a napkin out of her jacket pocket handing it to him. He looked at her, and then at the napkin. "I'll be fine." he said tilting his head up a little. "Johnnycake! Where you come from?" he suddenly said grinning even wider. "Walking home from Pony's house." he said quietly. Soda ruffled Johnny's short hair, "I'm gonna get going." Soda said departing quickly with Steve. "Johnny you coming home with me?" Two-Bit asked lighting a cigarette. "I guess." he said faintly. "Hey Johnny, you know where I live, if you ever need a place to stay or get away from home just come by. You're like family!" Kristina said before Two-Bit and Johnny started to leave. Johnny looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. "Bye!" he called.

"So where you going?" Dally asked her, moving to her side. "I dunno where you going?" Kristina asked Dally forgetting she was ever mad at him; liquor does crazy stuff to ya. "I dunno." he said pulling her close to him.

"Wanna come to my house?"

"Yea…"

"Okay."

"Gonna see how flexible she is Dally!" Two-Bit called out loudly,_ he must have good hearing_, Kristina thought to herself laughing. "Am I?" Dally asked before kissing her gently. "Maybe." she said softly. "Yea Two-Bit!" he called back; she hit him in the chest pulling away, as he said this and she could here both Two-Bits and Johnny's laughs. "Dally!" she said astonish that he yelled it out let alone told Two-Bit the biggest mouth in the city!

* * *

_So yes, a bitter sweet moment for me indeed. My first Fan-Fic is finally over. I enjoyed writing this story a lot, even at times Iwas feed up with it. But I got it done! And quick at that! I came up with money to spare to buy myself a copy of The Outsiders, and i read it all! lol, I love that book so much! And it was the book with the bonus metrail inside... lol... like the interview with the auther, S.E Hinton, and I found that I have a lot of things in common with her! Espeacily that part where it says "_Reading taught me sentence stucture, paragarh, how to build a chapter. But strangly enough it didn't teach me spelling._" Now when I read that I was like HEY THATS JUST LIKE ME! lol... didn't i tell you before that I can't spell at alland god bless the Spell Check? lol... I believe I did! I think I'm going to write another story doing with the Outsiders, but the next generation of Kristina and Dally. I dunno, but if you guys have any other books that you loved, just tell me about it! Threw email I guess, but yea I'll maybe rent it out from the libary and read it and if I get a feeling for it like I did the Outsiders I'll write about it:D... Good-Byes for now! And I thanks all of you for the nice reviews, I must say they where probably what kept me writing the most! _


End file.
